Jak and Daxter poetry
by Rebel Shadowknight
Summary: This is my poetry for the Jak trilogy. Hope you enjoy it. I have a new poem up: a tribute to Tess.
1. Underground

**Rebel: This is the first thing I've posted so if you have advice for a newbie aboutfanfiction, or you know a great story, please speak up when you review.  note: this is based on Jak II.**

* * *

Underground

You took me without cause,

I was held against my will,

I was turned into a monster,

A weapon made to kill,

You never knew my power,

The darkness in each breath,

I was a failed experiment,

You sentenced me to death,

Now I am free,

This nightmare that you made,

I'll hunt you down you bastard,

I suggest you be afraid.


	2. Aftermath

**Rebel: You know the drill. Review and while you're at it, tell me if you've written a goodstory so I can read it.  note: this is based on Jak II.**

* * *

Aftermath

Slain are the shadows,

Silenced is the dark,

My nightmares are now over,

Though they have left their mark,

My enemies lay dead,

The city, battle worn,

Now hope shines anew,

Mar's legacy reborn,

It's true we won the war,

The day Praxis and Kor fell,

But is my adventure over?

Only time can tell.


	3. Broken but Still Strong

**My first chapter for anything in a while. I felt inspired to write poetry by someone who reviewed this collection. Reviews make me very happy. No, it doesn't rhyme so don't try and make it. It's just fre verse. I know, my mind automatically tries to make things with a beat rhyme. shrug **

**Jak and Daxter do not belong to me...obviously.

* * *

**

Broken but Still Strong

She was my light, my hopes and dreams,

He was my friend, my strength and resolve,

They were my purpose, my reason to be,

They were why I stayed who I am,

Now all lies lifeless on this bloody battlefield,

There's nothing left for me,

I guess I'll just let go,

Fall into the darkness that invades my broken soul,

I feel it pulsing through my veins,

The anger, hatred, pain,

My body is on fire, but I don't care anymore,

On the inside I feel cold, I feel almost numb,

My head is pounding; my nerves are on end,

The world darkens before my eyes,

As the creature inside takes over,

There's no place in this world for this broken soul I bear,

My body's racked with pain,

I cannot make the shaking stop,

Then voices call my name,

Why won't they go away like everything else?

Cool hands press against my arms,

They want me to come back,

I fight the binding shadows,

This broken soul of mine refuses to give up,

I…I was asleep; I don't remember laying down,

They're all here; they never left,

Barely a whisper, I thank the Precursors,

It was all a dream, a nightmare,

How could I think that would happen?

My friends will always be with me,

And the darkness within will never win,

Because this broken soul is a hero.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. I love the broken soul lines. I like that 'I don't remember laying down line' too because it hints that perhaps Jak was knocked unconcious during a fight, which might explain the battlefield nightmare. Please review because I love them and I love your opinion. **


	4. An Ode to Tess

First, I have to thank Ultimate Fan, my first reviewer in a while for suggesting this. I needed to upload something so nobody would suspect that I had died. ; Not much to say except that this is a poem from Daxter's point of view towards Tess. Before or after the end of Jak 3 I'm not completely sure, but it felt like him admiring her sometime in the middle of the third game. Either way, enjoy.

Dedicated to: Ultimate Fan

* * *

_"From the mouth of ottsels..."_

_

* * *

_

_An Ode to Tess_

I

Love her.

It's a fact.

She is an angel.

She holds me close and

Tells me everything will be okay.

At first she was just

Some babe with curves.

Guess what? She's

Secretly an

Angel.

Now I

See she's more.

She's not just cute.

She's the full package deal:

A sharp mind and kind heart.

She accepts who I am.

I'll never find anyone

As perfect as

My angel,

Tess.

* * *

Please review. I'm going through major writer's block and could use some feedback. 


End file.
